Elements of Evil
by TRikiD
Summary: Starlight is out for revenge against the Mane 6, but she knows she can't pull off her next big plan all alone. So, she goes out in search of the Mane 6's biggest foes, who she will gather to form an unstoppable band of evil and revenge.


Elements of Evil

Chapter 1 - Your Last Victory

Starlight Glimmer's POV

I couldn't stand another second in the presence of this pathetic princess, so I threateningly reared up to throw her off guard and blind her with simple light spell. The mere second they all were stunned, I turned and fled into the twisting and everlasting caves as if my life depended on it, and it may as well have.

I galloped into the darkness, the echo of my hooves were the only thing I could here as I ran into the caves as blind as a bat. But when I knew I was far in enough, my horn glowed and illuminated my surroundings with a bright aquamarine glow.

After I was out of reach of the sunlight from outside, I finally stopped to breathe and recollect my thoughts. I can't believe it. How could this happen?! How could _I_ let it?! I had come too far to let it all slip so easily!

But I can't just sit back and do nothing. One little failure will never stop me. I suppose my biggest flaw was that I always worked alone. Sure, I had an entire town of idiots at my beck and call, but they were never actually in on my plans. And now that that damn princess and her friends have helped those village idiots think for themselves, I truly am all alone and hopeless of accomplishing anything.

Now that I'm alone again, I have to start all over—but I can't do it alone, I won't do it alone. But who in all of Equestria would either be stupid or desperate enough to help me?

Well, one thing is for certain: I'm not going to rebuild my perfect society of equality from inside a cave. I need to ask around.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ooh, are these triple chocolate, Sugar Belle?!" Pinkie Pie asked with excitement, bouncing in front of the village's infamous baker's pastry stand.

"Yup-a-roo! It's a chocolate cupcake with creamy chocolate frosting and a gooey melted chocolate center," Sugar Belle explained, giggling when the pink Earth Pony sigh and drool in hunger, "Want one? First one's free—courtesy of saving our village."

"Thank you!" Pinkie hastily ate the entire cupcake out of Sugar Belle's hoof in one bite, making the baker giggle once more.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding?! I LOVE it!"

"Hey, save some for me! I like cupcakes just as much as the next pony!" Rainbow Dash called and flew over to Sugar Belle's stand.

"Oh, I'll have a vanilla one please, Darling," Rarity chimed politely, as she was joined by Fluttershy and Applejack.

"I'd love a lemon one, please," the yellow Pegasus informed softly.

"Doh, what the heck? Ya got any apple cinnamon ones?" the orange Earth Pony questioned in interest.

"Sure do! Help yourselves, and remember first cupcakes are free!" As her best friends all dug into Sugar Belle's baked goods, Twilight Sparkle merely stood and watched them from a distance with a smile.

 _Another job well done,_ the purple Alicorn thought with relief, chuckling when she realized Shining Armor was now going have to work even harder to catch up with her and her friends' amount of victories and heroic deeds…and then she pondered something else.

What would happen now? By now, Twilight learned that when one evil doer was stopped, another would just arise to challenge them as always. And what of Starlight Glimmer? Surely, she was not down and out, and definitely not for long. Twilight hummed when she recalled the fury in Starlight's eyes, the look of determination on her face.

 _There's no way she's stopping now,_ Twilight thought with worry, but she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard her friends' joyous laughter due to another one of Pinkie's jokes, _But…for now, we can only focus on what's right in front of us._

"Hey, Twilight?" The said purple Alicorn was once again pulled from her thoughts, but this time it was Night Glider, Double Diamond and Party Favor who caught her attention, as they all approached her.

"Hi, guys," Twilight greeted with a smile.

"We just wanted to thank you again for saving us all," Party Favor informed.

"Yeah, there's no telling where we would be now if you hadn't stopped Starlight," Double Diamond added with a chuckle.

"Probably still trying to stomach Sugar Belle's cardboard muffins," Night Glider pointed out sarcastically, getting a hardy laugh out of the others, "But in all seriousness, we're totally much happier that that dictator is gone."

"Starlight isn't gone, just fleeing. She may come back one day," Twilight protested firmly, "But don't worry. We'll be ready when she or any other danger comes our way."

"You've got that right! Now that I can fly like the wind, I'll protect this village from any evil stupid enough ta mess with me!" Night Glider boasted and taking off into the air.

"Oh, so we can't fight for our home either?" Double Diamond asked dryly.

"I never said that," Night Glider replied and crossed her arms, "I'm just saying I'm the better hero."

"You take that back!" Party Favor jokingly warned.

"You've gotta catch me first, boys!" With that, the two stallions chased after their Pegasus friend, proving that capturing her would be nearly impossible as she practically was as fast as the wind.

Once Twilight was left alone again, she suddenly got this chilly feeling down her spine; she couldn't locate the source of her paranoia or why it was so out of the blue, but she still couldn't get rid of it, nonetheless.

"Twilight, c'mon! Ya'll better get somethin' before Pinkie eats it all!" Applejack called from Sugar Belle's stand, and Twilight smirked and rolled her eyes when she saw her pink friend gorging on cupcakes while paying for them at the same time. She shook her head and finally forgot the cold feeling in her shoulders, and trotted up to stand to take a cupcake with her magic, just before Pinkie was able to grab it.

But high up on a ridge in the mountains, completely hidden by high altitude and distance, Starlight Glimmer glared down upon the village she once called home. The village she once controlled. The village that would be the pinnacle of her equality society that would eventually spread all across Equestria…at least, it _would_ have if it weren't for Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Mark my words, _Princess_ ," Starlight began quietly, Twilight's title rolling off her tongue like poison, "This will be your last victory."

* * *

 **Well, it seems Twilight was right: Starlight is nowhere near being down and out. What will the vengeful Unicorn do next?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
